


there's evil in my veins

by xnowimnothing



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Feeding, First Time, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampires, quarantine fic, yeah here I said it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnowimnothing/pseuds/xnowimnothing
Summary: Chris is a vampire, and this quarantine thing is making it hard for him to feed. Ricky, his housemate, wants to help.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	there's evil in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys. well I don't know what the quarantine situation is like where you live. here in italy it's almost impossible to go out except for *very* important reasons. in this fic the rules are very strict, because I wanted to make it hard for the character to find a victim. I hope you can forgive me if it doesn't sound realistic to you/the situation is different where you live. do it for the porn's sake

Chris hasn't been able to feed since this quarantine thing started. Which was like, three weeks ago. 

It makes it difficult. Even if he did succeed in leaving the house without being noticed, which he could effortlessly do thanks to his powers, he wouldn't find anyone around, a part from cops. And he sure as hell can't feed off a cop, because they're never alone, and they're always in contact with the headquarters somehow. 

He can't sneak in some house without committing a massacre, because families are all home, and he's not exactly a fan of killing people in vain. He searched for someone who lived on their own, but it's not like he found many nearby. Even single people have at least one housemate, just like Chris and Ricky, because rent tends to be high in this area. He's not even sure why honestly. 

To be fair, it's not like it's _impossible_ for him to find someone to feed off. It's just harder than usual, because people don't go to overcrowded and loud events at night, where Chris can just take somebody out of the crowd and kill them and nobody would get worried right away. He just. He just doesn't feel it's worth the risk for now. 

At first he just hoped the quarantine would be a few days thing. Two weeks, they said. He could do that. But the pandemic is still spreading across the country relentlessly, so the government decided to extend it. They don't know when it will end. And it's a fucking problem. 

“Chris,” Ricky says suddenly, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Dude. You look like shit.” 

Chris groaned, turning to him. Great. So it's pretty evident too. 

“When was the last time you ate?” 

Chris lets out a sigh. “Three weeks ago.” 

“Chris you -” Ricky starts to say, but Chris lifts his hand in the air to halt him. He really appreciates his friend's concern for him, but whatever he has to say won't help him now. He gets up from the couch to go to his room. He better start thinking of a plan to get his hands (or better, fangs) on some blood before he starves to death. He's getting too weak. Maybe if he - 

“You sure you can't feed off me without killing me?” 

Chris turns around to face Ricky with wide eyes. Has he gone insane? He knows Chris kills all the people he eats from. He's never tried to keep them alive, to regulate his intake to leave enough blood in them to survive. They were strangers. He could never hurt his best friend, let alone kill him. He's so angry he even asked. How can he be so irresponsible? 

“I'm just gonna pretend you didn't say anything,” Chris states. “I'm going to bed.” 

He closes the door behind him as he gets to his room. He stops in front of the desk, bracing on it with one hand, the other on his forehead. Fuck, he feels so light-headed. He opens his eyes to see his reflection in the mirror in front of him: Ricky's right, he looks awful. His complexion is paler than usual, almost translucent, blue veins visible under it. The dark circles under his eyes are black and deep and his very eyes are empty, dull. 

Chris runs a hand in his hair and lies down on the bed. He has to come up with something, but he probably needs to rest first, so he can get at least some of his energies back. 

What wakes him up is Ricky's warmth and scent next to him. Chris immediately feels the animalistic instinct to attack his throat, but knows better than to let the impulse take over. It may be a little hard to control yourself when you're so hungry, but fuck, it's Ricky we're talking about. Chris could never harm him. Yet, the blood in his veins is begging for Chris's attention. The smell is pungent and strong in Chris's nostrils, and its presence soon overwhelms Chris's entire system, monopolizing his thoughts and needs. He gulps as he feels his mouth begin to water. 

“Chris,” Ricky says softly. His voice becomes firmer when he realizes he's awake. “Chris. You need to feed. I'm really worried.” 

“I'll be fine, but -” Chris begins to say, then he realizes he's making a huge effort just to let the words out of his mouth. He takes in a breath, his head heavy and pulsating. “Please. Stay away from me. I don't want -” it's all he manages to tell him before placing a hand on his mouth and nose, closing his eyes shut, the next words coming out muffled. “Go away!” 

Ricky's eyes widen as he gets up from the bed where he was sitting, clearly concerned. Yet he doesn't leave, he walks over to Chris to the other side of the bed. He crouches down next to him, and Chris can't believe it. No, no, he can't be this stupid. What the fuck is he doing? Why is he pushing his hair out of his neck, exposing his carotid to him? Does he fucking want to die? 

“ _Chris_ ,” Ricky hisses. Chris violently turns his head to the opposite direction, but he doesn't have enough energy to actually move from where he is. “I know you'd never hurt me. I know you can stop. You may not be able to have a full meal but please. Feed.” 

Chris actually wants to break down at this point. Ricky must be fucking suicidal. They've been over this, Chris told him what could happen, he knows what he's putting himself into. Fuck. Chris hates himself right now, he can't believe he let his hunger reach this point. Yeah, a global quarantine is not something he's ever experienced in his vampiric lifetime, but he didn't think he wouldn't get a chance to eat for three weeks straight. Then again, he didn't think three weeks would be a problem. To hell with his conceit; he fucked up big time, and now his best friend is in danger. 

Chris gingerly turns his head to face Ricky again, only to see his neck still exposed, his artery pumping, the blood screaming for him. It's as if Chris could hear it say his name; he's magnetically attracted to it, irremovable gaze fixed on it, fangs out. 

It's over. 

Chris's teeth crash against Ricky's flesh vehemently, breaking it in less than a second. The adrenaline high takes over Chris's system completely, so that he's now able to move, awfully energized, his hand trembling as it reaches for the other side of Ricky's neck. He's holding it gently as he sucks, a fire burning throughout his whole body. He can't be incautious, though; he can't drain him. Maybe he can do this. His mind is becoming clearer. 

Ricky lets out a long moan of pleasure just as Chris is about to pull away. That sweet, intimate sound makes him want to just keep on sucking, even though his hunger is now satiated enough. 

This is not weird; it's happened to Chris before. There's an inherent sensuality in having your neck bitten and touched, in lips brushing against sensitive skin and tongue gently skimming. Chris smiles, because it's cute. Then he lets go of Ricky, who's looking kinda pale and tired, but he'll be fine. Thank fuck. Chris could never forgive himself if anything happened to him. 

Chris lays Ricky down on the bed, then brings him juice from the kitchen. Ricky drinks it and slowly starts to get his normal color back. 

“Thank you,” Chris says, sitting next to Ricky. “I didn't realize how much I needed to feed.” 

Ricky laughs. “You're an idiot. I knew you could stop if you wanted. You're always so anxious about nothing.” 

“I just don't like taking unnecessary risks,” Chris says, then reaches his hand to move Ricky's hair out of his neck again. He runs a finger along the two dots he left, assessing the damage. 

“I kinda…” Ricky starts, shivering slightly under Chris's touch. “I kinda liked it?” 

Chris chuckles, totally understanding what he means. 

“Yeah…” he says. “Vampires are meant to be… sexy. As a way to attract our preys. Seduction is our weapon.” 

“Would you…” Ricky says after a silent moment. “Would you, like. Do this to me again?” 

Chris's eyes widen as he stares down at Ricky, then a smile starts spreading across his face. 

“We'll see how you heal and how this quarantine shit goes. I hope I don't have to hurt you again. But,” Chris takes a strand of Ricky's hair and tucks it behind his ear. “I can make you moan in other circumstances too.” 

Well, this is an unexpected turn of events. Ricky, his (hot) best friend and housemate, has just propped up on his elbows and kissed Chris on the lips briefly. He kissed him briefly as if scared, as if he wanted to see Chris's reaction first. Chris relaxes and smiles mischievously at him; he looks so fucking cute all expectant and hesitant like this. Chris leans over him and kisses him again, for real this time; his lips melt into Ricky's and he doesn't know if it's the fact that his appetite is finally sated or else, but it feels fucking _good_. His mouth is warm and inviting, making Chris's heart beat fast and burn with desire. Hunger left room for a urgent and demanding erotic passion, and Chris isn't going to try and suppress it. 

Chris cups Ricky's jaw in his hand, deepening the kiss. Ricky moans softly as Chris playfully bites at his bottom lip, a sweet sound that makes his dick twitch. Determined to force more sounds out of his pretty little mouth, Chris moves his hand along his jaw until it reaches the back of his head. Here, he catches a fistful of his hair and pulls at it, all the while continuing to lick into his mouth as sensually as he can. Ricky doesn't let him down: he groans long and low, pulling away from Chris's lips just to throw his head back and give in to the aching sensation. Oh, so he's a little slut for pain. How sweet. 

Chris focuses his attention to his neck, exposed once again. Is Ricky teasing him? If so, well, he's succeeding. The carotid artery Chris's just fed off is on display again, and he runs a finger along it, feeling the way the hot blood throbs in it, against the soft flesh of Ricky's pale neck. 

“You're so cold,” Ricky says suddenly, voice feeble and needy. Sure, Ricky knew Chris was cold to the touch before, since he knew he was a vampire all along. Yet, they've never got to share such an intimate, carnal moment before, and Chris can only imagine how strange it must feel to him to hold someone so lifeless. Chris just grins, bringing his lips to Ricky's neck again, just above the punctures. Ricky stiffens and squeals in surprise, but gives in to the touch after a moment; he plants a hand behind Chris's head to pull him closer, and Chris really has to use his self control now. The smell and warmth of blood are strong; but they aren't stimulating his appetite now, not as much as they're stimulating his cock, at least. As he kisses and nibs at his delicious neck, Chris grabs Ricky's hand gently and guides it down to his own crotch. Ricky's moan is low and weak, barely audible between his parted lips, and he brings his head forward to look Chris in the eyes again. Chris can see Ricky's desperately turned on from his lust-filled gaze alone, and he doesn't need any more prompting really. 

Chris gets on top of him instantly. He undresses him quickly, messily, then undresses himself. He smashes his lips on Ricky's again, feeling his heart begin to flutter wildly. Knowing that he's causing Ricky to feel this way makes Chris's libido and desire reach the ceiling; now he only wants to make him lose his mind even more. To do so, he grabs Ricky's hard, leaking cock in his fist and starts pumping it. He reaches for the head with his thumb, spreading precum so the friction isn't as dry. Ricky doesn't seem to mind though, if the sweet, little noises that stumble out of his lips are any indicator. Chris catches some of them in his mouth as he kisses him hard, Ricky's hands all over Chris's shoulders and back. 

“You're cold, but. Fuck. I want you so much,” Ricky says, the second part coming out as a breathy moan. Chris now notices goose bumps all over the other's body, and for some reason, it's hot as fuck. 

Chris reaches for the nightstand and grabs a bottle of lube in the drawer. Ricky exhales when he sees it, then locks eyes with Chris and wraps his legs around his lower back. Chris pours some lube on his hand and reaches down between the two of them; Ricky yelps as soon as the fingers brush against him, and starts biting his lower lip when Chris pushes one inside delicately. Fuck, he's gorgeous with his face twisted like this, an expression of both pain and pleasure all over his features. Why have they never fucked before again? 

A finger soon becomes two, then three. Though Chris is thoroughly enjoying himself, with all these delicious noises coming out of Ricky and the intoxicating smell of sex he's exuding, his cock is going to explode if it doesn't get buried in him right now. Chris smears lube all over it and then slowly sticks it inside of Ricky, watching his face intently as he does. His eyes close immediately, just as his lips part; he tilts his head to the side, cheek against the pillow, and mouths the word 'fuck'. Chris agrees: _fuck_ . The way he's clenching the sheets, so fucking _tight_ his knuckles turn white, clearly lets Chris know how intense this is for him. And he isn't even all the way inside yet. 

“I'm gonna fuck you so good,” Chris says. “My sweet little snack.” 

Ricky looks back at Chris when he says that, because, well, the irony is on point. Chris smirks down at him and begins to fuck him, drawing a loud groan out of him. He feels so cozy and tight, and his hands travel now to Chris's back, nails scratching the cold flesh. Chris takes it as an invitation to go faster, which he does, and Ricky's eyes roll back in pleasure. He growls, both for the gorgeous sight under him and for the delicious friction and warm sensation around his cock; he wants to reach his end, but he sure as hell doesn't want Ricky to stop looking like _this_ \- needy, desperate for him, with every fiber of his being going a hundred miles an hour. A little slut with his blood pumping madly, _audibly_ throughout his body, with adrenaline taking over his brain as his heart beats like it's possessed. It's the little things only a vampire can notice. 

It doesn't take a vampire's powers to see how much Ricky is eager to please, now, though. Chris could have seen how eager to submit he is even if he was human. It's written all over his obscene face, in the way he moans, in the way his baby blues are begging him to ruin him. And who is Chris to say no? 

He pushes his cock inside him violently, and he's sure Ricky's eyes are watery. Then he pulls out almost all the way slowly, only to push into him hard again. He does so until he can clearly see Ricky come undone under him, his pretty little face disfigured from the intense, overwhelming pleasure. Ricky comes just like that, bracing on Chris's shoulders to hold him close, a deep, loud moan stumbling out of his full, pink lips. Damn. With a sight like this, he doesn't have to wait long to come himself. One last forceful thrust and he starts spilling inside him with a groan, rocking his hips slowly until he's finished. Then, he collapses down on a very worn out Ricky, his sweat sticky against his own skin. 

“ _Dude_ ,” Ricky says after a while, when his breathing is finally normal. “I'm flushed. You're gonna make me catch a cold.” 

Chris laughs, removing his cold body from Ricky's. He lies down next to him. “Yeah, and they're gonna think it's covid-19 and they'll lock you up in a hospital.” 

“Good luck on finding a way to eat if that happens,” Ricky says, playful, and snuggles up against Chris just the same. 

“I'm glad we found a way to entertain ourselves during this quarantine,” Chris says, hand in Ricky's hair. 

“Yeah. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from "count choculitis" by miw 
> 
> xnowimnothing.tumblr.com


End file.
